Dark Guardian: Decent to Darkness
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: So, I returned, slept, and this what scheming went on, by members of the supposed good side. next up, I go to Beauty and the Beast.


**Dark Guardian: Decent to Darkness.**

A/N: Okay, once again I will remind people that the series only gets titled when it's in regular time, and other wise it will be Dark Guardian 2, and so forth and so on. A curve ball is about to be brought in shortly, and it's going to make this series, a bit more interesting, things will be revealed, and all that yadda yadda. So without further ado, I'll begin the story, oh, and Dark Guardian 2 will be Beauty and The Beast.

Enjoy. Oh and each titled part is another chapter. Weird? Yes, but it will make sense, both things will make sense after a while…..hopefully.

**Chapter Two: The Path to Hell.**

Coming back through the gate, my spirit slammed into my body, and I "awoke," feeling tired. Eldris and Watcho were there holding me as I acclimated to my surroundings.

"Wow," I said, "I thought that coming back was a bit rough."

"You'll get used to it," said Eldris, "Every time we help out another place, we establish a gate to that reality, that we don't have to use spirit transferences for, so in the event of an emergency, a guardian from one reality can assist another guardian from another reality."

"Makes sense," I said, "But I'm feeling tired, I need to sleep,"

"We have to let you anyhow," said Watcho looking at notes that had just materialized, "Another reality is facing trouble, Beauty and the Beast."

"What went wrong there?" I asked.

"Not sure," said Eldris looking at the reports, but we're sending you back to before, when the prince becomes the Beast, we think that the Fairy was a Red Council operative."

"Figures," I said as I took a nap.

While I was sleeping, the two delegates got to talking, none of which I heard.

"This was a lot easier then the Master thought," said Watcho, "We have 3, maybe four more realities, then we can take over, the kid is workable, and he bought the stories we told about the Red Council."

"If we ever get found out," said Eldris, "They're going to kill us, but thanks to King Arthur and the Sword, we were released, but Morgana saw us for who we were, which was a mistake, she warned her brother, but not in time, the sword was in the lake after we all had left."

"Does it make a difference," asked Watcho, "That he is of Red Council decent?"

"Yes and no," said the spectral form of Quasimodo, who was a Guardian Ascendant, and who I would later learn to be a bad guy, "No, in the sense that he won't ever find out, and yes, because they use only physical strength and man power, and in his case(indicating me sleeping) a sword, we rely on magic, and power of nature, we've offered him the power, I saw what you sent him, he used it only to get out, and enhance the fight."

"At least you won," said Eldris.

"Yes," said Quasimodo, "Frollo being a Red Guard, Phoebus being his successor, Esmeralda being of Red decent as well, this is bad, but I can't kill them those two, it would raise questions, Rolf has already gone over that with me, Frollo died because we altered reality to make him evil, even if he did see the true "me,"

"The spirit that turns the prince to the beast" said Watcho "is a Red Guard."

"Red Mage," said Quasimodo, "They designate their special peoples, the Beast is Red, so is Belle, her father, and Gaston, and the shrimp guy that hangs out with Gaston, but we only kill Gaston, so that the Prince can become human again."

"What about the other realities," said Eldris, "we establish the gates, then we move in and take over all of creation, and then we can destroy the Red once and for all."

"Doomsday scenario?" asked Rolf, as he showed up in spirit form.

"We know that it would never happen," said Eldris, "But if John here gets compromised, they will tell him what is what, he may choose to believe it, and he may not."

"Lets do both scenarios," said Rolf, "Say he chooses not to believe what someone from any reality saying that he is of Red Council decent, and supposed to be a guardian against the Anti-Lords, which is us."

"He'll come back here and be debriefed," said Quasimodo, "We will tell him, that the Red are liars, trying to convert all to their cause, the 12 will have lost a valuable member, and we'll be safe, for a while longer."

"Okay," said Rolf, "Say he chooses to believe what a Red Guard says, and figures out that we are lying, we can destroy his body, preventing him from returning, which if we do, we can destroy his spirit."

"Right," said Quasimodo, "We've got it down, now me and Rolf have to go, wake the boy and get him on his way, hopefully those mental blocks you've emplaced let him hear what he needs to hear when sleeping, and they try to talk to him, or about him."

The two disappeared, and I woke, feeling still tired, but ready.

"Lets do it," I said as I once again separated and spirited away.

End.


End file.
